


Dirty Laundry

by PrincessHelio



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: ❝𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚 𝒅𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 '𝒄𝒂𝒖𝒔𝒆 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒚 𝒍𝒂𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒓𝒚. 𝑯𝒆 𝒇𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅 𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒊𝒑𝒕𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕.❞- 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴𝓫𝓮𝓪𝓻Donde, Richie solo deja sucia su ropa, para así poder recibir los regaños de su vecino Eddie Kaspbrak.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	1. ¡Lava tu ropa!

_Se encontraba sentado en el pasillo, sobre la pequeña silla junto a la puerta de su departamento. El viento calido del verano en California le hacía sentir tan bien al estar ahí._

_Como era costumbre, a las 10 en punto de la mañana de cada sábado, llego su vecino Richie Tozier; un hombre de 21 años, alto, algo delgado, piel un poco tostada, cabellos castaños y unos lentes gruesos, era guapo, solo tenía un detalle._

_Siempre cargaba la ropa sucia, no sabía como podía vivir así y tan siquiera conseguir citas._

_—Oh por Dios, Tozier, lava tu ropa, no sabes cuantos germenes cargaras en esas simples manchas.– Se quejo en voz alta cuando estuvo a unos escasos metros de él._

_—Claro que la lavo, Kasp's, yo mismo me encargo de ello._

_—Se nota._

_—Entonces lavamela tú, Ed's.– Respondió con picardia, alejándose de un sonrojado Eddie._


	2. Único

El sonido de los pajaros cantar entraba por las puertas del lugar, dándole un cálido y relajante ambiente al área de lavado del edificio. Todo fuera del lugar se encontraba calmado, alguno que otro carro pasaba y después volvía la tranquilidad, lo acostumbrado a suceder un domingo por la mañana.

Con riguroso cuidado observaba cada detalle en su ropa. Desde el color, hasta el nivel de suciedad, para así poder separarla por color y tipo de lavado que pondría sobre esta. Tenía que quedar todo impecable y sin revolturas, para poder tener la ropa limpia y sin germenes.

Al tener todo doblado por color, empezó a depositar una por una y fila por fila las prendas dentro de la lavadora.

Al poner la primera carga miro el reloj de pared, este marcaba las once de la mañana. Un rápido pensamiento paso por su mente y fue el que Richie siempre acostumbraba a llegar a las diez de sus juergas, para las diez y media entregarle su ropa a lavar. Una actividad que se hizo diaria desde que el menor de estatura le reclamo lo mal que lavaba su ropa.

A paso rápido salió del lugar para dirigirse a las escaleras. Al subirlas alentó su paso mientras se daba el tiempo de leer número por número en las puertas, hasta que llegó frente a la de su vecino, el número 20.

Con insistencia golpeo unas 3 veces la superficie de madera. Desde fuera logró escuchar ruidos de voces discutir, listo para tocar nuevamente, la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando a la vista a un desordenado Richie.

—Tozier, ¿ya viste la hora?.– Preguntó con cierta molestia en su voz. 

—¡Eddie Spaghetti! Ehm, si, per...

—Lleva tu ropa al área de lavado, ¡pero ya!

Y sin darle tiempo a entregarle otra respuesta que fuera a distraerlos, se retiro nuevamente a paso apresurado mientras iba murmurando contra su vecino.

Richie lo observó durante unos cortos segundos con una gran sonrisa llena de ternura en su rostro.

Se adentro al departamento nuevamente, encontrándose con la castaña con quien había pasado la noche, se encontraba vistiendose, lista para irse del lugar.

Paso de largo de la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el canasto que Eddie le había recomendado comprar cuando iniciaron esa "costumbre" del lavado de ropa.

—Cierras al salir.– Dijo mientras salía del lugar con el objeto entre manos.

Al llegar al área de lavado se encontró justo con Eddie listo para poner otra carga de ropa en su lavadora asignada.

Al verlo llegar dejo lo que hacía y se dirigió rápidamente a quitarle el objeto de las manos, para así tirar todo sobre una de las mesas vacias y empezar a organizar y revisar cada prenda.

Richie no dijo nada, solo lo dejo ser, mientras él se encaminó a los asientos del lugar, para descansar, permitiendo que su vecino revisara cada prenda. 

Cuando llego a los pantalones empezó a meter sus manos en los bolsillos para cerciorarse que el chico de lentes no olvidara nada, porque siendo tan distraído, ha ido hasta dejar su chequera.

Al llegar al último escucho como algo dentro de sus bolsas hacia un ruido de plástico. Curioso introdujo su mano y a preso el objeto entre sus dedos para sacarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue una bolsa pequeña con unos pequeños recuadros con dibujos dentro. Sabia que eran, su mamá le contó de cada cosa que podrían ofrecerle en la ciudad.

—¡Richard Tozier! Quiero que me des una maldita explicación antes de que te agarre a cachetadas.– Grito con evidente furia mientras le tiraba con toda prenda que se fuera encontrando.

Richie, quien se había quedado dormido, se despertó alarmado al sentir como montones de ropa caían sobre él y exclamasiones llegaban a sus oidos. Al poder centrar su vista en lo que tenía molesto al menor, sintió como su cara enrojecia de vergüenza.

No era un secreto para sus amigos, menos para Eddie que Richie fumaba, se embriagaba y salía de fiesta cada día, pero lo que si no sabía, era que se drogaba. ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara si llegaba a esos extremos?

—Eddie, mira, no es mio, se que eso parece porque es...

—¡Si no es tuyo no veo la necesidad de cargarlo en tus cosas! ¿Qué pasa si te detienen y encuentran esto? ¿Qué harás para salir de ello? Idiota.

Furioso le tiro con la bolsa al chico de lentes mientras se volteaba para volver a acomodar todo lo que en su arrebato había tirado.

Un suspiro de pesadez salió de Richie, a la vez que se dejaba caer sobre la silla nuevamente. Vio sobre el suelo la bolsa transparente y con una leve molestia la alejo con un fácil empujon de su pie. 

Miro a Eddie arrodillado mientras recogía todo, vio como sus hombros subían y bajaban a la vez que raros sonidos salían de él. Estaba llorando y era su culpa.

Se levantó nuevamente para empezar a tomar entre sus brazos las prendas que habían caído cerca de él y lento se fue desplazando hacia él para arrodillarse junto al chico. Con torpeza empezó a doblar las prendas frente a él y pasárselas a Ed, quien de mala gana las aceptaba.

—Perdón, ¿si? Soy estúpido y siempre hago estupideces, esta vez rebase el limite y entiendo si quieres que me ale...

—Cierra la jodida boca, Tozier. Solo, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, si?

El menor dirigió su vista hacia el castaño, haciendo que este volteara a verlo por inercia.

Detenidamente se observaron uno al otro, con la vista recorrieron el rostro y expresiones del contrario, Eddie noto lo apetecible que se veían los rosados labios de su amigo y Richie pudo notar lo adorable que se veía Eds mientras entre sus dientes pellizcaba su labio bajo, los dos sentían ganas de besarse. 

Una rápida sacudida de cabeza por parte de Eddie los hizo volver a la realidad. Pero, Richie se podría estar regañando mentalmente como lo hacía su compañero por tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre su vecino, en cambio solo una palabra pasaba por su cabeza: Hazlo.

Y sin pensarlo más, con un tacto delicado pero firme, tomó entre sus manos las mejillas del menor y sin esperar más, unió sus labios en un cálido beso.

Viendo como el menor no reaccionaba, apreso el labio inferior del chico, causando que este soltara un leve gemido, abriéndole el paso hacia su cavidad bucal. Invasora introdujo su lengua, recorriendo con cuidado el interior carnoso de Eddie, quien comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de Richie, mientras que con sus delgados brazos rodeaba el cuello del castaño, uniendo sus cuerpos lo suficiente.

Richie se hizo hacia atrás, sentándose sobre el suelo y con sus manos, posicionando al menor sobre su cuerpo, con sus piernas a cada lado.

El beso se intensificó al sentir el leve roce de sus miembros sobre sus ropas. Se necesitaban y mucho. Eddie comenzó a simular el montarlo mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que las sensaciones de placer se intensificarán con cada roce.

—Eddie Spaghetti, atente a las consecuencias.– Sentenció el castaño solo corto el beso.

Kaspbrak lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de deseo, las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración alterada.

Ante la vista de Richie, eso era lo más exitante y tierno que había visto en su vida, lo sabía al sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro de su ropa.

—Aceptaré todo castigo que me quieras dar, Tozier. – Respondió de forma lenta mientras miraba desafiante.

—Oh, Kaspbrak, te lo dije antes y lo diré ahora, al final tú lavaras todo.

Tomándolo con fuerza de sus muslos, se levantó cargando a Eddie, para así depositarlo con cuidado sobre la mesa más cercana a ellos, listo para iniciar lo que tanto habían deseado los dos. 


End file.
